


Brain in a vat

by Ailuen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuen/pseuds/Ailuen
Summary: 为了不剧透所以不打警告，不过文名已经说明一切。





	Brain in a vat

一场惊心动魄的爆炸，是Q醒来前最后的记忆。

他通过眼前并不熟悉的天花板和周围仪器的滴滴声辨认出自己正躺在MI6的医疗部。

因为全身烧伤造成的疼痛再次昏迷前，他脑子里迅速划过两个念头：007欠他两只小猫一辈子的高级罐头，和，这件事绝不能在他恢复前让Merlin知道。

 

一个月前，摩洛哥。

Q又一次克服了恐飞症千里迢迢离开英国去支援007一项“不太守规矩”的任务。花心特工一边跟美女应酬一边监视目标，Q则在这位军火走私大佬的房间小偷小摸。紧张得出了一脑门汗，他才终于翻出了那块有客户名单和账目的硬盘。回旅馆的路上Q一直在耳机里和007打嘴仗，控诉特工在紧张地潜入时候一直在他耳边喋喋不休。Bond一贯地不会认错，反而嘲笑起早上他们在监听目标房间时候布线的军需官像是被毛线缠住的猫咪。说完这句话特工居然没有立刻听到对面的生气的反驳，耳机里静了两秒然后传来一声爆炸。特工惊得差点洒了酒，他维持住表情跟周围的人说了失陪就退出了酒会。一上车他就立刻联络救援队，飞车往他们藏身的旅馆赶去。

是那块硬盘出了问题。把它插到电脑上的时候Q做好了一切防护准备，却没有想到这块硬盘的真正杀伤力是物理意义上的。当他发现硬盘是加密的时候并不意外，他只是一边跟Bond斗嘴一边着手破解。破解进度跳到99%，硬盘上的指示灯突然疯狂闪烁，他愣了两秒然后本能的去拽下那条数据线。然而还是晚了，硬盘爆炸引发了火灾，大火和爆炸产生的冲击力几乎毁了那栋看起来就摇摇欲坠的二层小楼。后来Q是被疯狂飚车赶来的Bond冲进火场在废墟里刨出来的。

当然这些都是他第二次清醒后医生告诉他的。多亏了他之前和医疗部联合研发的修复项目，体外皮肤培养移植恢复得很快，但是带来的副作用就是他得在无菌病房待得久一点，直到情况稳定才能离开。除了烧伤，Q的嗓子也在烟尘和热气里损坏，没有办法发声。恢复的初期Q总是不定时陷入昏睡，渐渐地他清醒的时间越来越多。烧伤后绵长的疼痛一点点地冲刷过他的神经，躺在病床上的军需官有了逃离工作之外长时间的清醒。这让他有时间思考，思考自己和梅林的关系。

他觉得他们是恋人，可能是恋人。起码是一个自己受重伤之后不敢告诉对方的关系。

他们在虚拟世界里相遇，他在与梅林长时间的交锋中成长。当他们终于在现实里重逢，就自然而然的住到了一起。梅林从kingsman大宅里搬出来，跟Q一起住进了伦敦的一所小公寓，位置离MI6很近，梅林付了首付，Q还按揭。他们有时相谈甚欢，有时又默默无言。他们偶尔也会谈一点点工作，对细节避而不谈，只是讨论交换设计武器的概念，Q总是嘲笑梅林有种老特工电影的情怀，总搞出些华丽的东西。他们之间总有一点不宣之于口的感情。师徒，情人，伴侣，谁也没有承认谁的关系，可总有一些细细的丝线，在一个个一起嚼披萨看星际迷航的夜里，在一次次在对方电脑上搞破坏的比赛里，缠绕在他们的身上。

繁忙的工作推着他们前行，只有在相拥而眠的夜晚里偷得一点普通人的平凡时光。彼此都在推迟逃避，不愿意面对他们的感情，总觉着时间还长，可以推到明天，留到明天再去想。可惜间谍的人生没有太多明天，有时候错过可能就是永远。

而Q眼下最发愁的就是把这事瞒过去，起码别让梅林知道全部。好在梅林现在很忙，似乎是kingsman出了什么事情，有好长一段时间不能回家，不然他是决计瞒不下去的。

 

 

美国，肯塔基。

  
梅林躺在病床上深深蹙起眉头。不只是因为断肢与义肢接触摩擦的疼痛，更多的是因为发愁。他发愁回去之后要怎么面对Q，他怕看到他脸上伤心疼惜的表情。

地雷爆炸的时候梅林脑子里确实什么都没想，除了有点可惜，他还没有对Q说上一句我爱你或者类似的话。因为那时他真的没想过自己还能活下来。哈里和艾格西拯救完世界之后立刻找回了差点流干血液的梅林，塞进飞机的急救舱里保住了他的半条命。梅林昏迷了半个月才醒来，清醒后第一句话就是千万不要让Q知道。后来梅林瞅着自己的推发愁，心说这下可是怎么也瞒不住了，好在Q似乎一直在国外出外勤，起码可以一直瞒到自己能用义肢自如活动之后。

跟姜汁一起改进义肢的时候，梅林突然特别特别想念Q。想念他那些新奇跳跃的点子，想念他那些跟跳脱思维不同的实用设计，想念他们绞尽脑汁之后的异口同声。生死之间走了一遭，梅林有点悔恨当初为什么没有把这个人牢牢抓在手里。他觉得自己太老，也怕说出口之后连朋友也没得做，日日在说与不说间摇摆。逃避太久会忘记现实，渐渐梅林就心安理得地享受起二人独有的时光。平静的日子在间谍生涯里不会太长，梅林也决定不再逃避，等到回伦敦，他想着，回到伦敦就跟Q表白。


End file.
